Eyes of Green
by The Boulevard's Belle
Summary: He was a sky pirate. She was royalty. Can a street child change their lives forever? Ashe/Vaan Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own final fantasy. **

**This takes place a year after the game, as if Revenant Wings never happened. (I didn't even play it.) It's my first Fan Fiction piece ever. So I'm pretty new to this. I've had this idea in my head for a while, but it took a lot to write it all down.**

* * *

_The girl was running. From who exactly, Ashe didn't know._

_Ashe stood at one end of the sand, looking at the girl. She was running towards Ashe at a remarkably fast speed._

_Since the girl's features were not present, Ashe couldn't figure out who she was. But she knew she wanted this child to be safe._

_"Hurry!" Ashe heard herself say. _

_The girl suddenly fell forwards, landing on her stomach. _

_She looked up, and her caramel colored hair fell from her face. Her eyes were astonishing. A bright green, green like the trees in Eruyt Village. Green like the necklace Ashe's father gave her for her 10th birthday. They quivered with fear, only making their color seem even brighter, if possible._

_The girl reached out and screamed._

_"Ashe!" _

* * *

Vaan was walking through the streets when he found her. He was headed towards the palace, to see Ashe. He had just come back from Bhujerba. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed Ashe. He hadn't seen her in a whole year. He had been everywhere, but each new place he went, Vaan felt something was missing. For a while he thought he missed Penelo, who left to pursue her own dreams. She wanted to become a mage, which took years and years of training. Vaan understood, but he still felt alone. When he was trying to figure out what to do, he suddenly realized it. It was Ashe. He missed her sharp wit. He missed having someone sensible around. So he went home, in hopes to capture her heart the same way she did to him.

It was late when he began to stride towards the young girl. She sat on a street corner, shivering. She coughed and groaned, clearly ill. When she came into Vaan's sight, he approached her.

"Hey there. Don't you have a place to sleep tonight?"

The girl looked up at him quizzically.

"No," –She coughed- "I don't."

Vaan melted on the inside. He was once like this little girl. Sitting on the streets, alone and hungry. But he never got _this_ sick.  
"Are you ok? Do you need someone to cure you?" Vaan knelt down to her level.

The girl was quickly overcome by a tremendous coughing fit. Her small body shook with each cough.

When she managed to gather herself, she replied, "I don't think that will help."

Suddenly, the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards.

Vaan gasped. _What should I do? Oh no what should I do?_ He looked frantically around for someone to help. When no one appeared, Vaan slipped his hands under the girl. He pulled his spare blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around her. He struggled a bit under the weight. Once he got his footing, he started to run towards the palace, hoping Ashe could help her some how.

* * *

Ashe jolted up in her bed. Her body shook with fear. She tried to take a few calming breaths, but nothing seemed to be working. What had the dream meant? She gasped for air, trying to make sense of it all.

She shivered and attempted to think rationally. 

_It's normal to have odd dreams, _She thought. _I'm just worried about the people dying in the streets, as I should be. _

She let herself fall back into her massive quantity of pillows. Just as she was about drift back into slumber, a harsh knock erupted through her chambers.

"Ashe? Ashe are you in there?"

Ashe bolted upright again. Suddenly, a loud groan drifted in.

"Oh no… Ashe! Please! Help!"

Ashe grabbed her robe from its hanger. She didn't want anyone to see her in her nightgown.

She groggily snuck to the door.

"Who are you?"

"It's Vaan. Please just open up. Unless your naked cause I don't really-"

Ashe quickly swung the door open to make sure he wouldn't finish that sentence.

There he stood, his platinum hair covering his gray eyes. His face was different, less rounded. His shoulders were more defined, and he was much more muscular. He seemed to have changed in a year. Ashe also noticed he was carrying a bundle of something, wrapped in a clearly used blanket.

Ashe tilted her head slightly. "Vaan? What are you doing here?"

"I was here to visit you, but I found her."

"Who?" Ashe rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Her." He pulled back some of the blankets to reveal a girl. Her hair was knotted and stringy. She was dirty, and from what Ashe could see, she was about 11 years of age. A street child.

"She's sick and she kinda fainted," Vaan explained. "So I hoped you could cure her. She might need curaga at the very least. I don't know how to do that."

"Vaan! You- you can't bring her here! How did you get in here?"

"I cast sleep on your guards." He said sheepishly.

Ashe let out an irritated sigh. Not only did Vaan bring an ill child to the palace, he also framed himself as a criminal.

"Please Ashe. She really needs help."

"Vaan…"

"Ashe…" Vaan smirked.

"Fine. She'll need to be awake or it won't work as well." Ashe stuck her head out the door to scope for anyone roaming the halls. No one was, so she waved Vaan into her room.

As she silently closed her heavy iron door, Vaan laid the girl on Ashe's bed. Ashe, who was too tired to object, shuffled over.

Vaan turned to look at Ashe and smiled. His smile made Ashe want to melt, but she wouldn't allow it. So she rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling anyway.

"I missed you." Vaan ventured.

Ashe ducked her head and smiled again. "Vaan just wake her up."

Vaan nodded loyally.

"Hey there," Vaan coaxed as he shook the girl lightly. "Time to get up."

The girl moaned softly, "Ungh…"

"I have someone who's gonna help you. You're gonna be ok."

Ashe was amazed at Vaan's sincerity. He was so gentle and caring, she didn't know what to say.

The girl sighed and opened her eyes.

When she did, Ashe stumbled backwards in shock.

Her eyes were green.

Bright green.

* * *

**So I need your help. The girl needs a name! I was going to go with Skye, but I think it's a bit average considering everyone in FFXII has very unique names. Thus, I also booted Bria and Stella. As you can see, her name is pretty important. So thanks in advance for any help I may receive. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I finally decided on a name! You'll just have to keep reading to find out! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Final Fantasy XII**

"Ashe? You ready?"

Ashe didn't reply. She simply stared straight forward, trying to put the pieces together. This girl had green eyes. The girl in her dream had green eyes.

_What does it mean?_

The girl groaned again and began to cough.

"Ashe! Hurry! She's about to fall asleep!"

"I uh…" Ashe tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"ASHE!"

She snapped her head up and gazed at Vaan. "Sorry…"

"Ok…. Ok… hey you can't fall asleep yet!" Vaan shook the girl again.

Ashe took a deep breath. She'd have to cast curaga, but she was unsure if she could. The girl's smoldering eyes looked up at her. The girl was scared. She trembled as she lied on the bed. Ashe was terribly nervous.

Ashe quickly cast the spell. The girl closed her eyes after it was finished, and fell into a deep sleep.

Ashe collapsed on her nearby chair, exhausted.

"Wow Ashe, you… saved her," Vaan breathed. "That was… amazing."

"Thank you."

"So uh, what are we gonna do about her?" Vaan motioned to the sleeping child.

"I can ask one of my servants to call down a nurse, but that won't be until tomorrow." Ashe replied.

The girl sighed and rolled over. Ashe glanced at her. This girl was scaring her. Not only did the girl have those luminous emerald eyes, but also she was just like the girl in Ashe's dream. She was small, with light brown hair. Ashe just couldn't figure her out.

* * *

Vaan was awoken to the sound of Ashe's voice. While that voice sounded like a harp to him, he just wanted a _few_ more minutes to sleep. Then, realizing where he was, Vaan sat upright.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ashe's beautiful voice greeted Vaan.

He had fallen asleep on Ashe's floor, waiting to see if the young girl would wake up. When she didn't, Vaan couldn't stay awake a moment later.

Ashe, noticing that Vaan was now in sight, glared at him, and motioned for him to lie back down. He did, and then crawled under her monstrous bed.

"She'll be fine, but she won't be stable for a few days or so." The nurse replied tiredly.

"Thank you Nurse." Moments later, Vaan could hear Ashe close the door behind the nurse.

"Vaan, you can come out now."

Vaan shimmied his way out from under Ashe's bed and stood up. There on the bed was the girl. She was still sleeping peacefully.

"She hasn't changed I see." Vaan said as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"No. But she should be waking up soon," Ashe mumbled. "The nurse said so while you were still sleeping."

"Did you get to sleep?"

Ashe nodded and pointed to the chair. "Not the most comfortable of sleeping places, but it sure beats sleeping in the Paramina Rift. I swear, every time I fell asleep there, I felt I would never wake up again." Ashe shuddered.

"It was pretty cold there."

"Vaan there's food just down the hall… can you bring me some?"

"Sure. Anything." Vaan headed for the door.

"And knock before you come back in."

Vaan didn't question her. He'd heard Penelo mutter the same request many times before. He slipped out and headed down the hall. No one even mentioned his appearance as he grabbed three pieces of bread and tea for Ashe, the girl, and him.

As he headed back, he couldn't help but think he was one step closer to the girl he loved.

* * *

Ashe decided that the girl was to stay in the palace until she had fully recovered. After that, Ashe had no idea where the child would stay.

When she came out from behind her dressing curtain, she noticed the girl had woken up.

"Uh… where am I?" The girl questioned, not looking at Ashe, but looking out the window near the bed.

"The Royal Palace of Rabanastre," Ashe responded. "My… friend brought you here. You were sick."

Knocks could be heard from the door. Ashe twirled around and opened it. There stood Vaan, holding their breakfast.

"Ashe… you look… great." Vaan sighed.

Ashe raised her eyesbrows. "Thanks? Uh she's awake."

Vaan walked past Ashe and placed the food on her bedside table.

"Hello." Vaan greeted the girl.

"Hi…?"

"Let's start with the basics. I'm Vaan," –he motioned towards Ashe- "This is uh…"

Ashe fought a smile. "You can call me Ashe for now, but I'm technically Queen Ashelia."

The girl's jade eyes opened wide. "Wow, really?"

"Really. Now what is your name?"

"Kiara."

Vaan nodded. "How old are you?"

"13."

Ashe tilted her head again. _There's no way a girl as small as this could be so old._

"Well ok… are you hungry?" Vaan asked, clearly unphased by Kiara's age.

"Sure." Vaan handed her a piece of bread. Kiara smiled and began to eat in small amounts. Vaan handed Ashe a piece and a glass of tea as well, and took some himself. They ate in silence, until Ashe realized that she was still queen.

"I must excuse myself. I've got my duties you know. Kiara, I will be back for lunch."

Ashe stood and went to leave.

"Wait," Vaan grabbed her wrist gently. Ashe turned around. "D-don't leave. Kiara needs you. What if she has another coughing fit?"

Vaan glanced at Kiara and mouthed, "Cough! Cough!" Kiara stifled a quick little cough. When Vaan furrowed his brow exasperatedly, Kiara shrugged.

"See? She clearly needs you here."

Ashe sighed and rolled her eyes. She had to rule her country. She simply didn't have time to sit around and watch over a teenager.

"Ashe she needs you. I… I need you."

Everyone needed Ashe. Though she supposed one day wouldn't result in total disaster.

"Fine Vaan. But only because Kiara is sick."

* * *

**A/N: I won't be updating for awhile. I'm awfully busy, but I'll try my best! **

**-Joey**


End file.
